fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe/Fatalities
All MK characters have fatalities. The Shonen Jump heroes have one Heroic Brutality and one Fatality and the Shonen Jump Villains have two Fatalities. Raiden *Fatality 1: Electrocution:Raiden sends lightning down into his hands, then he thrusts one hand forward, sending the lightning at the opponent until he/she is electrucuted. *Fatality 2: Godly Essense:Raiden glows his hands full lightning charged, then he kills his opponent and himself. Liu Kang *Fatality 1: Dragon Food:Liu Kang changes into a dragon, which roars at the opponent, before devouring him/her whole. *Fatality 2: Focused Fireball:Liu Kang steals the opponent's chi and absorbs it into his charging fireball, then he shoots his full powered fireball at the opponent, killing him/her. Sub-Zero *Fatality 1: Ice Breath:Sub-Zero inhales, then blows a blue mist at the opponent. When it connects, the mist starts to freeze the opponent as he/she screams in pain. The frozen target then falls backwards and shatters. *Fatality 2: Frozen Slam:Sub-Zero walks to the opponent and freezes him/her starting with the upper torso all the way down, then Sub-Zero raises the frozen opponent above himself and smashes the opponent, shattering him/her. Scorpion *Fatality 1: Annihilation:Scorpion raises his hands and calls forth dead Shirai Ryu members to attack. The undead then attack and kill the opponent grisly like ninjas. *Fatality 2: Split Decision:Scorpion uses his sword to cut the opponent across the stomach and throat then kicks him/her to break the opponent apart and splits the opponent's head in half. Sonya Blade *Fatality 1: Poison Kiss:Sonya blows a mist-like kiss to her opponent. Suddenly, the opponent feels agonizing pain as the poison spreads quickly through his/her body then dies. *Fatality 2: Fatal Rings:Sonya first does a regular energy ring attack, then does a larger ring attack that blows the opponent up. Johnny Cage *Fatality 1: Backbuster:Johnny Cage first uppercut's his opponent in the brain, then lifts his opponent up over him. Cage then bends the opponent over his shoulders until he/she is ripped in half. *Fatality 2: And The Winner Is...:Johnny Cage karate chops the opponent's head in half and takes out a trophy. He then says, "And the award goes to..." and plants the trophy in between the two chopped halves of the opponent's head. Then while the announcer says "Johnny Cage Wins." Johnny pushes the opponent, making them fall to the ground. Jax *Fatality 1: Gun and Rocket:Jax machine guns his opponent for a bit, before he takes a rocket launcher and blasts the opponent apart. *Fatality 2: Beating Clap:Jax rapidly punches the opponent 20 times, then Jax will crush his opponent's head in. Kitana *Fatality 1: Kiss of Death:Kitana walks to her opponent and gives him/her a kiss. The opponent's body begins to shake as he/she feels intense pain. The shaking gets more violent and the opponent explodes. *Fatality 2: Fan Killer:Kitana goes into a stance with her fans, then she cuts at her opponent 8 times, and then breaks him/her apart. Kung Lao *Fatality 1: Head Throw:Kung Lao slits the opponent's throat with his hat, then grabs him/her by the head, jumps over and rips the head off, throwing it across the stage. *Fatality 2: Friendly Rabbit:Kung Lao gets out a rabbit and shows it to the opponent. The target waves at it in rejection, then Kung Lao uses the rabbit to beat the opponent to death. Kurtis Stryker *Fatality 1: Gun Down:Stryker does a gun trick, then shoots his opponent 3 times in the face. The opponent examines himself/herself before dropping dead. *Fatality 2: Taser Boom:Stryker tasers the opponent with a stun rod, then forces a grenade into the opponent's mouth and backs away. The grenade goes off as the opponent tries to remove it. Smoke *Fatality 1: Mustard Gas Cloud:Smoke waves his hands about and sends a cloud of poisonous gas forward. The opponent then sniffs the gas and then chokes, before dropping dead. *Fatality 2: Smoked Out:Smoke jams his fingers into the opponent's skull and injects smoke into them. As he lets go, the extreme heat starts to sear the opponent's body from the inside. The excess heat begins to percolate from the opponent's body, they gush blood, and their flesh melts off. Kenshi *Fatality 1: Sword Pencil:Kenshi telepathically takes control of his sword Sento and he waves his sword across his opponent's body like a pencil. Just when the opponent thinks he/she is okay after 10 hits, Kenshi sends Sento to the ground and the target breaks into body pieces. *Fatality 2: Anger of Ancestors:One of Kenshi's ancestors appears before him, and takes Sento from him. The ancestor imbues Sento with magic energy and runs for the opponent. He gives 4 cuts to the opponent and finishes by dashing past the target with the sword swung to the right. The opponent screams in pain as blood comes from his/her stomach, then dies. After the finisher, the ancestor gives Sento back to Kenshi. Goro *Fatality 1: Bone Crusher:Goro grabs his opponent and uses his lower arms to crush his opponent's spine while using his upper arms to crush the rib cage, lungs and heart. Goro then finishes by using his upper arms to crush the opponent's neck in. *Fatality 2: Shokan Backbreaker:Goro raises up the victim then drops them on his knee, breaking their spine. Then he grabs them by the head, slams them to the ground and then throws them far away. Shang Tsung *Fatality 1: Soultaker:Shang Tsung walks to the opponent, grips his/her shoulder then strips the target of their soul. After this, Shang Tsung crushes the opponent's spine. *Fatality 2: Neck Break:Similar to the MK:Da opening, Shang Tsung goes behind his opponent, and holds the opponent's head for a few seconds before breaking their neck. Goku *Fatality: Warp Kamehameha:Goku charges up a Kamehameha attack. The opponent attempts a projectile (example Quan Chi with his Green Flaming Skull) which Goku warps away from. Goku appears close to the opponent and uses his Kamehameha to obliterate the opponent completely. *Heroic Brutality: Kaio-ken Finish:Goku kicks his opponent into the air, flies after him/her and double axe-handles the opponent to the ground, then charges and double punches the opponent's back, and Goku finishes by catching the back of the opponent before tossing him/her down. Vegeta *Fatality: Final Flash:Vegeta charges his ki as he says "This is for you!" then puts his hands together as he announces his attack name out loud then fires his ki and kills the opponent. *Heroic Brutality: Rushing Beat Down:Vegeta goes full power and beats his opponent till he/she goes limp. Gohan *Fatality: Ultimate Kamehameha:Gohan putts his hands to his right side, preparing a Kamehameha wave very powerful than that of Goku's, then fires it and blows his opponent up. *Heroic Brutality: Explosive Combination:Gohan shouts "Here I come!" then punches the opponent in the stomach, punches the opponent into the sky, teleports and backflip kicks the opponent on the shoulder, then Gohan turns around and blasts the opponent away with a ki blast. Naruto Uzumaki *Fatality: Big Ball Rasengan:Naruto has one of his shadow clones charge up his rasengan up to a gigantic size. Naruto then uses the rasengan to kill the opponent. After the attack, Naruto drops to his knees and gives a victory sign. *Heroic Brutality: Uzumaki Barrage:Naruto and his shadow clones charge at and beat the opponent up, until he/she goes unconscious. Jotaro Kujo *Fatality: Moeru Ora!:Jotaro roars like a lion and sends his Star Platinum stand to rapidly punch at the opponent while it goes "ORA" repeatedly. After 30 punches, Star Platinum charges its right hand with fire then punches the opponent one final time, setting the opponent painfully on fire. *Heroic Brutality: Here's Your Receipt:Star Platinum goes for the opponent and gives 2 punches to the stomach, then swoops behind and punches the opponent in the back, and finally knocks the opponent down with a hammer fist attack. Jotaro then leaves a piece of paper as he says "Here's your receipt." As he walks off, Jotaro says "Well well..." (Yare yare daze in Japanese version) Kenshiro *Fatality: Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:Kenshiro punches all the power points on his opponent with kung-fu yells. After his attack and Kenshiro announcing the attack name, the opponent feels intense pain and then explodes. *Heroic Brutality: Hokuto Koretsu Ha: Kenshiro walks to the opponent and crushes one of his/her shoulders permanently crippling him/her. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques *Fatality 1: Point Blank Cero:Grimmjow dashes to the opponent and impales him/her then he taunts "See you in hell!" then he uses his cero to blow off the top half of his opponent. *Fatality 2: Garra de la Pantera:If Grimmjow is not in Resurreccion form already, Grimmjow assumes it and then shoots explosive darts from his shoulders all over the opponent, then he/she explodes. Itachi Uchiha *Fatality 1: Tsukuyomi:Itachi uses his sharingan eye, and traps the opponent in an illusion tied to a cross. During, as Itachi carries a sword to cut the opponent, he announces "Don't think it is merely an illusion. You're pain is as real as any felt in reality." The camera zooms in on Itachi, then the screen returns to Itachi in his normal stance, with the lifeless opponent. *Fatality 2: Dusk Crow Genjutsu:Itachi traps his opponent in an illusion and taunts "You're already in the nightmare realm." then live crows go forth at Itachi's command and devour the opponent whole. Cell *Fatality 1: Unforgivable!:Cell yells "I will not accept defeat yet!" then he starts to expand like he did in his second form but in his Perfect Form. After becoming the size of a giant balloon, he yells "Now there is NO escape from this!" and laughs evilly then he and his opponent explode. *Fatality 2: Solar Kamehameha:Cell prepares a Kamehameha while saying "I will destroy this world and everything in it!" He begins to charge up his new Solar Kamehameha as his frightened opponent tries to back away. Eventually, Cell fires his all powerful Kamehameha while shouting "Sayonara!" The Kamehameha wave obliterates the opponent completely. Category:Subpages